Clique Clack
by Strawberry Potter
Summary: The Clique is back and all grown up. Back-of-the-book like summary inside.


**Author's Note: Please Read and Review. **

** The Clique is back… all grown up! Every member is now a hotshot designer, except Claire… and Kristen, as of now. Through parties, pregnancies and Pradas, the Clique will always stay together.**

** Massie Block**: Married with 2 ah-dorable kids. Designer Name: Road Block.

**Alicia Rivera: **Married. Super jealous of Massie's kids. She wants them too. And what Alicia Rivera wants, Alicia Rivera gets.

**Dylan Marvil: ** Merri-Lee in the hospital and Ryan and Jaime unwilling to fill in, Dylan becomes the host of Hollywood's hawt-est show.

**Claire Lyons: **Single. And hating it. But when Evann Ryans, a total HART actor comes to OCD's drama class (taught by Claire), she might not be single much longer.

**Kristen Gregory:** Married. And working as a secretary. And a run-in with the still HAWT Griffin Hastings, puts Kristen's marriage in jeopardy. Not to mention her social life.

********************

"Guh-evvin! Don't play with your food! You should smell like Acqua Di Gio. Nawt, Frosted Flakes! And Payton, relax. It's kindergarten, nawt high school graduation!" shouted Massie.

Massie Block could not believe that in ten minutes, the family driver, Newton, would pick up her ah-dorable little twins and take them to OCD Pre, the new kindergarten-5th school that had just announced its opening a couple months ago. Payton stopped chattering. Gevvin sniffed his wrists and nodded approvingly. The familiar honk sounded and Payton grabbed her Cole Haan green leather drawstring bag full of Kate Spade organizers, threw on her Alice + Olivia cashmere cardigan and walked outside. Gevvin took longer.

When he was finally outside, Massie called her husband. He ran downstairs. His gorgeous eyes glittering as he watched his kids waving nervously out the tinted windows. He smiled at her when they left and said, "Pay is rocking the A + O."

Alice and Olivia. It sounded too much like Alicia and Olivia. Then she painfully thought about the time that they were having in Paris. They were probably sipping lattes, wearing berets and gazing at the Eiffel Tower. Why did they have to go on a GMO without her? Massie would've loved Girl's Month Off.

Her husband sensed this pain, "Mass, they came back last night."

"Ehmagawd, Cam, you are brilliant. Let's have a huge party. A first-day-of-school/ welcome back party!"

"Alicia and Olivia might be jet-lagged."

"Puh-lease! I'm not inviting Olivia anyway. She can spend the night unpacking."

"I thought you women don't unpack. You just buy a new everything." joked Cam as he ruffled her hair.

"Caaaaaaam! Don't mess up my hair! I'm gonna go into the office now. We have a couple proposals from people who want to be our partners."

"Kay," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Say hi to Kris for me."

"Am I driving a UPS truck?" asked Massie.

"Um…no." said Cam, confused.

"Then why do you think I deliver messages?" said Massie high-fiving him.

"Have fun at work!" Cam laughed.

Newton came back and drove up to the porch. Massie ducked in, careful not to hit her new Jakkob style.

"Where to, Miss Block?" asked Newton.

"Starbucks and then work." she said as she buckled the seatbelt over her Clu shirtdress and Hudson super skinny jeans. Newton winked at her; those were always her destinations. Except maybe the mall. Massie Block had a weakness when it came to the mall.

When Massie was fully equipped with her half Blueberry Scone (the other half went to Newton) and her Pumpkin Spice Latte, Newton drove to Massie's office. Road Block Outfitters was a success. Massie couldn't help thinking that millions of people were wearing _**her**_jeans and _**her **_boots and _**her**_ bags. Her next case was perfumes.

She had been experimenting with different scents all summer. But it was so hard to find the right mix of lemon and cocoa. Newton pulled up to the sleek building. Massie looked up and saw the familiar ROAD BLOCK sign. She waved to Newton and he drove out. She clicked over to the elevator. A young girl, maybe 15 or so accompnaied her on the way up. Massie removed her Stella McCartney sunglasses and gave the girl a once-over. Two words. Uh Glee! She had no style at all.

"Omigosh! You're Massie Block. You know my dad. Charmian Chalisto." said the unstylish girl.

"Yes, you are in the presence of a gawdess. And I have never heard of Charmian Chalisto." Massie shot back.

"Um, my dad takes you out to dinner every Tuesday!" said the girl, ah-bviously very confused.

"Your dad is just a desperate wannabe designer. And a liar. Did he tell you that the fur on those boots were real?" asked Massie.

"Um, yeah." the girl lowered her head as if she knew what was happening next.

"Well, your feet are sweating so much that the dye is coming off. Look. Fake. Faux." shouted Massie.

"Eh-ma-gawd! I hate him!" and the Charmian Chalisto's misled child walked out the elevator.

Massie waited till she was at the top. Floor 40. Time to make an entrance. She imagined that her Pretty Committee was around her. She knew exactly what she would say.

_"Girls! Formation!" _Massie would say.

_"What song?" _Kristen might ask.

_"Sweet Escape."_ Massie would reply.

_"Sweeeeeeeeeeet Escaaaaaaaaaape_" Dylan would burp.

_"Ew."_ Alicia would chime in.

Claire would just giggle.

But this was real life. Nawt PC. So Massie walked alone. No formation. No burps. Just her.

"Mah-sssie!!" said Kristen, now Massie's secretary in her fake English ah-ccent.

"Kris! Cam says hi!" said Massie back.

"Your proposals are here. The first one has to go soon. She's in Board Room D."

"Thanks Kris. Love the J-Crew." she said. wondering why J-Crew was legal. Kristen tugged at her sweater.

Massie walked to Board Room D. And opened the door. A woman was sitting in the chair. Ralph Lauren glasses were held up on her head. Ralph Lauren heels added color to her feet. Ralph Lauren's perfume, Notorious's smell filled the room. So to sum it up, the woman was a beautiful walkingad for RL.

"Mah-ssie!" said the woman.

"You?" Massie breathed.

"Oh, I've missed you Mass! Manqué te!"

For the woman was none other than Alicia Rivera-Abeley.

****************

"Ehmagawd! Alicia!" shrieked Massie as she ran for a hug. She could practically smell the Paris in her arms.

"Surprise!" cried Alicia, running towards Massie.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." replied Alicia.

"Are you sure?"

"Well if you have coffee, I'll have a Quadtruple Espresso Super Grande Venti® Light Blueberries And Cream Half-Soy Three Quarter City Roast Nonfat Half-caf Non-Organic Caramel Vanilla Iced Double-Shot Macchiato Herbal Tazo® Chai Black Tea Foamed Shaken Sugar-free Cinnamon Eggnog Dolce de Leche Peppermint Gingerbread Pumpkin Spiced White Chocolate Mocha Latte Thrice Blended Extra Hot With Fourteen Ice Cubes Hold The Whipped Cream." said Alicia, as if she ordered this evvery day.

"Um, Kris!" shouted Massie into the intercom.

"Yes? Kristen called back.

"Quadtruple Espresso Super Grande Light Blueberries And Cream Half-Soy Three Quarter City Roast Nonfat Half-caf Non-Organic Caramel Vanilla Iced Double-Shot Macchiato Herbal Tazo® Chai Black Tea Foamed Shaken Sugar-free Cinnamon Eggnog Dolce de Leche Peppermint Gingerbread Pumpkin Spiced White Chocolate Mocha Latte Thrice Blended Extra Hot With Fourteen Ice Cubes Hold The Whipped Cream." repeated Alicia.

"Um," said Kristen.

"And a chicken salad." Massie added.

"Great." said Kristen sarcastically.

_Click!_ The line went off.

"So, Alicia. Why are you here?" asked Massie curiously.

"Didn't Kristen tell you? I want to partner up. Massie. Tell me what you think. River Block. Isn't it ah-dorable?" gushed Alicia.

"Alicia, you're serious about this?" asked Massie, cautiously.

"Ah-f course! Massie, don't you think it would be fun to work together. It would be just like the old days. Half of the PC is here! Kris, me and you."

That was true, Massie thought as she pondered this.

"Um, 'kay!" said Massie as she giggled and ran to hug Alicia.

"I have a coffee and a—ehmagawd! ALICIA! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE WEARING THE SUNGLASSES! EHMAGAWD! IT'S ME! KRISTEN!" screamed Kristen with the coffees, as she saw Alicia.

"KRIS!" said Alicia as she ran to hug her.

"Well, Leesh. Kris will settle papers and find an office for you. And I have to go to my other client. Lunch? In an hour?"

"Given!" Alicia giggled.

***************

"Hello." said Massie setting her leather Prada tote on the nearest couch and took a seat in the the big swivel chair at the head of the table.

"Hello." said another woman. This one wearing a black silk pashmina around her hair, black leather Prada boots, black oversize Stella McCartney sunglasses, and a black Anne Klein one-shoulder dress. Massie couldn't deicde whether she was hawt or Hawt Topic.

"I prefer to hide my identitiy at the time." said Hawt Topic, at Massie's confused look.

"Sure. Whatever. Do you have a design portfolio for me to see?" said Massie, dully. After her big Alicia surprise, Massie was totally let down.

"I have samples." Hawt said.

"Perfume?" said Massie, both hopeful and excited. She needed someone with perfume experience.

"Yes." Hawt Topic said, removing little bottles from a handy perfume holster.

"Great. Let's samp—"

"Mah-ssie!" said Kristen, coming in the room, looking skeptical.

"What? Kris! I'm in a meeting! Can't you see?" snapped Massie.

"Yes, there's some girl who wants to get your autograph." whispered Kristen.

Massie fake softened. "Oh, bring her in!"

A scrawny little girl around 6 years old walked in, carrying a Road Block notepad. "Puh-lease!" she begged, shoving the pad at Massie.

"Kay." said Massie. In her tiniest, most illegible penmanship she wrote:

_Loser Beyond Repair_

"Gee thanks!" said the girl, having no idea what Massie had written. Kristen looked sympathetic.

"Gawd, what an LBR." said Hawt Topic.

"H-h-how do you know that term?" asked Massie, warily.

"Um, bye!" and Hawt Topic ran from her seat. Massie, wanting to discover her identity, lunged and snatched the pashmina off Hawt's hair. What she saw was fiery red waves. But what she didn't see, was Hawt, swinging her boots at Massie's leg. Massie felt a fiery sting beneath her jeans.

Kristen shrugged apologetically. She had given up her athleticism since the 12th grade when Chris Plovert had dumped her.

"Ehmagawd! Kris! Why didn't you get her?" said Massie.

"There was no reason to. Look, she left her holster." said Kristen, picking up the case, glass bottles jingling along with the Pretty Committee Wedding Bracelet she had worn before she married Derrick Harrington.

"Great." said Massie, still wishing she knew who Hawt Topic was.

"Sniff." said Kristen, holding up the bottle.

Massie took a deep inhale and sniffed the inside of the bottle. It smelled like Krispy Kreme donuts, chocolate brownies, Cool Ranch Doritos and Mentos gum. And then Massie realized… she knew who it was.

*****************

"Leesh!" said Massie Block, turning into Board Room D again, where Alicia was flipping through Road Block's catalog.

"Hey Mass!" said Alicia back.

"I have news Leesh. Big news."

"How many Gossip Points?" asked Alicia, jokingly.

"Dylan was just here." said Massie.

"WHAT? You mean that Hawt Topic?" asked Alicia.

"Ehmagawd! That's what I called her too! Yes, it was Dylan. And she wants to stock my perfumes."

"Dyl has always had good taste in smell." Alicia remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I'll be there for lunch in a sec. I just need Kristen to do something."

Massie stomped off toward Kristen. "Hey boss!" Kristen said.

"Kris, I need Kate on the phone. Right now."

"Spade or Sylvester?" asked Kristen, walking towards the phone.

"Spade."

Massie waited patiently until Kristen had her on the line. Massie took the phone and mouthed a quick thanks to Kristen.

"Hello? This is Kate. And make it snappy because I'm meeting some people to start working on my Spring Collection."

"Kate. It's Block."

"Mah-ssie!" cried Kate, loud enough to make Massie's ear hurt.

"Yes, yes. Kate, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for Blah-ck!" hummed Kate.

"I need party invites. The Big Card, Small Party ones. I need info filled out. The party's at 7, the place is at my estate, send it to the usual and make sure it says No Tie event on it."

"Will do Mass! You need them by today?"

"Yeah. Gotta go Kate. Come too, and bring Andy and Frances."

"Au revoir Mah-ssie!" cried Kate, and she slammed the phone on to the receiver.

Massie walked over to where Kristen and Alicia were standing and waiting. Her Hudsons looked super cute on her legs and she felt totally confident.

"Do you want me to get you reservations?" asked Kristen.

"No," said Massie, "I want you to come with us."

"Where to?" said Alicia, starting to walk out. The 40% PC followed her lead. They walked outside and stared at the busy New York streets.

"Slice of Heaven?" asked Kristen, pointing to an oven shaped building.

"Gawd, I remember when we use to nawt go there." said Alicia.

"Let's go!" said Massie, running across the street, grabbing her friends and pulling them across the street. Alicia giggled and ran with Massie. Kristen followed. Alicia looked at her friends and realized that they had changed so much. Massie was independent and Kristen was working for her! They had all changed.

Slice of Heaven was completely different. Some genius had finally recommended that they turn the heat down and it was a cool and comfortable temperature unlike the hot and stuffy pizza-oven like tempreature previously there. The only thing the same was—

"Griffin?" cried Kristen.

"What? Wait a minute, you were an OCDer. I went to a party with you. Hang on. Kristen! Kristen Gregory! Still a soccer girl?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Nah, I'm the secretary of Road Block Designs. Not really an athlete." said Kristen, shyly.

Alicia thought Kristen was headed the wrong way. Soon they were going to be in a closet making out. She'd better stop the affair before it started.

"Kristen! How is your HAPPILY MARRIED husband? Aren't you pregnant?" shouted Alicia, loudly.

"Leesh! I'm nawt pregnant!" cried Kristen, embarrassed.

Alicia shot Massie a 'should-I-continue?' look and Massie responded with an encouraging nod.

"Seriously? You told me that you and Derrick… well, never mind. Oops. I probably—"

"Alicia! Wanna come to the bathroom and re-powder our noses?" cried Kristen in an exasperated tone.

"Sure?" said Alicia, still catching on.

Griffin cleared his throat. "Can I get you a pie or something?"

"I'll have a low-fat, low-sugar, low-carbs, low-calorie pasta with low-fat pesto." said Massie.

"Low pasta with pesto." said Griffin, writing it down.

"I'll take a gingko biloba pizza slice. Acutally, HALF of one. I will nawt be forced to shop at Lane Bryant." Alicia said.

"Gimme whatever." said Kristen, dragging Alicia to 'powder their noses'.

"Great." said Griffin, turning to talk to Massie. Alicia could still tell that his eyes were really on Kristen's retreating back.

"ALEESHA!" screamed Kristen as she entered the bathroom, shaped like a pasta bowl.

"Kristen! You're married! You can't go around throwing out your marriage for some gawth pizza guy! Ehmagawd Kristen! I can see the headlines now. ROAD BLOCK SECRETARY HAS AFFAIR WITH RICH PIZZA DUDE! It's not right. You and Derrington are meant to be! You heart eachother times 10! C'mon. Do me a favor… avoid all mingling with him. Puh-lease! For me! And Mass."

"How does this affect Massie?"

"Your work performance!" cried Alicia.

"It is none of Massie's business if I like Griffin."

"HA! So you DO like him! I knew it!" Alicia screamed, then quickly lowered her voice.

"Oh! Leesh! What do I do! I heart Derrington but Griffin is ultra-j'adore-able."

"J'adore-able! I heart that! Is that a Gregory-Harrington Original?"

"Gawd no. I'm not _that_ genius. Massie designed a tee for Santo Versace's birthday that said 'J'adore-able!' and I stole from that."

"Quit trying to change the subject. Right now we need to disc—ehmagawd! Did you say Santo Versace? Ehmagawd! He's like the CEO of Versace. Kristen! Why didn't you invite me to that? That must have been the hawtest party of the year!"

"Naw, Ralph Lauren was."

"RALPH!"

"Just kidding. Ralph is in October. Wanna go? Massie always hosts it."

"Are you nuts! I have to go! Ralph and I are like never-met soul mates."

"Ok. Why don't we go. Now that we're done 'powdering' our noses." Kristen snorted.

"That noses thing was seriously far-fetched. I mean, re-applying gloss. But noses?"

"Like Griffin will notice!" said Alicia walking out of the pasta bowl.

"Hello ladies. Did you have fun 'powdering your noses' ?" asked Griffin sarcastically.

"Yes. Lots." said Alicia, shooting an I-told-you-so look at Kristen, who ducked her head shyly. Massie looked furious.

"Kristen, I was wondering if you wanted—"

"Kristen would LOVE extra pepperoni on her pizza!" Alicia shouted loudly.

"Great." said Griffin, turning away angrily.

Alicia looked at Kristen and knew that she was soooo dead.


End file.
